


Ko’s Moving Castle

by ProfessionalCatFan (idemandahug), Ultimate_Nerd_Lady



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: But I plan for the way it’s ‘lifted’ to be the same, Ghibli Vibes, It’s still the same whole idea of how to lift the curse but, I’m gonna diverge from the normal story of Howls Moving Castle a little bit, M/M, The story of how will go in a different direction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idemandahug/pseuds/ProfessionalCatFan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_Nerd_Lady/pseuds/Ultimate_Nerd_Lady
Summary: Hajime wanted more than to love life as a store hand but being cursed wasn’t a part of the equation. So how will he live among a talking fire who constantly spaces out, a young and incredibly rude girl, and most of all, the strange owner of the home, who possibly has a few screws loose





	1. In the clouds

Walking through the air wasn’t how Hajime expected to spend his afternoon, but here he was far above the roofs, and walking on air like any other surface.

If you suggested the idea at the beginning of the day, he’d find it ridiculous. After all, magic was such a rare thing, it was debatable if it even existed. Even if it did, Hajime wouldn’t expect to find it no matter how hard he looked.

Not to say the idea of magic was something he disliked. Compared to life as an employee at a small hobby shop, he’d jump at a chance to see something worth excitement, but he didn’t see anything on the horizon pointing to that, and he needed to at least put bread on the table for himself, so all he could do was wait and hope for change.

Guess how that went?

Even that day in particular, started similarly to every other day. He was just working on restocking the shelves. It was a mundane task, going back and forth between getting the items and putting them up, yet it ate up his focus to the point when one of his fellow employees tapped him on the shoulder, he almost dropped the tea set he was holding.

“Natsumi! Don’t sneak up on me.” He scolded.

“Yeah, yeah.” She smirked “And not drink in the hilarity?”

He groaned and turned back to the shelf, standing on his toes to reach his goal “Is there something you want?”

“Well actually...” she lowered her voice to a whisper “I’m gonna skip work. You in?”

“Oh, no. I’m not getting fired because of you.” He frowned managing to push the ware onto the high-up shelf “Absolutely not.”

“Why not? You hate it here just as much as me.” She retorted “And, the new paper is worth bouncing to check out.”

“What paper?” He turned towards Natsumi, who was seemingly prepared seeing as just as he did, a newspaper was put in his face.

“This one.”

Hajime sighed and removed the article from her hand reading the headline out loud.

“Nagito Komaeda’s moving castle spotted in area.” His eyes drifted off the paper to look back at Natsumi “Who again?”

“He’s that wizard who pops up in the news time to time.” Natsumi explained “And, it’s a pretty popular rumor that seeing him causes crazy unexpected stuff to happen to you.”

“That sounds like just a rumor.” Hajime sighed walking for a series of books to put onto the shelves.

“Yeah, I know.” Natsumi said “But when’s the last time you saw anything like a wizard? Could be worth it.”

“It’s not a good possibility we will find him anyways.” He reminded her “And what are we going to do when we do meet him? Ask him to do a magic trick? All it will change is whether or not we have jobs.”

“Ugh. Fine. Geez, why do my friends have to be so annoying?”

Hajime shot her a glare for that comment, but she did nothing more than retort by sticking her tongue out.

“Well, I’m going. The boss won’t even know I’m gone.” She grinned “See you around!”

Hajime watched her walk off and sighed, studying the cover of one of the books. It detailed a bird, looking up at the sky, almost longingly, but nowhere near off the ground.

He put his hand over the image and started walking to restock.

* * *

 

Natsumi had managed to slip in later, shrugging to Hajime that her search had been fruitless, but she got some crepes on the way back and offered him one. He exasperatedly accepted, and once he finished, it was closing time.

Walking out the door greeted him with the sight of soldiers walking around. Well, when two countries were at war it wasn’t a surprising sight but an uncomfortable one nonetheless. He didn’t know how Natsumi managed to go out and sneak around without being caught by someone in the process. They were everywhere so there wasn’t a way to avoid them, but he knew some shortcuts to get home earlier, and see less of them. He tried one such shortcut today, cutting through an alleyway. And it was all going well until one soldier blocked his path.

“Oh! Sorry!” He looked around to see that the area was empty aside from them “I didn’t see you...”

“No problem at all.” The soldier said with a sinister grin crawling across his fave “Maybe you can offer some money of yours as an apology?”

The others tone of voice made it clear he was about to get mugged.

“I Uh... I don’t really-“

“Well gee, I see you’re a bit of a cheapskate.” The soldier sighed “This job isn’t easy you know, so let’s try again. Hand over whatever’s in your pocket would you?”

He began taking a step back “I...”

“You know, money isn’t worth all the trouble really.” A voice came from behind.

Hajime turned his neck at breakneck speed to see a man with a messy head of white hair to match his pale skin, and he was wearing... Well, let’s just say his fashion sense was unfortunate.

“Hey, who are you?!” The soldier demanded “You better get out of here before I-“

Just as he began to say the words, a vase dropped, likely from a few stories up and shattered atop the soldiers head, sending him to the ground.

“Well, that was quick work.” The man said.

“H-how did you...” Hajime began.

“It wasn’t any more than good luck.” He smiled.

“Luck...?” Hajime looked at him “What do you-“

He stopped talking his eyes focused on how behind his possible rescuer, there was a shape that formed and reformed, like a pile of goop until it was a bear with one side looking like a stereotypical teddy bear, and the other a sinister creature.

“Hm?” The man turned around to view what was behind him “Oh... what a bother.”

Hajime watched the man run forward, grabbing his arm along the way so he was in tow.

“This is really such an inconvenience...” The other droned on “Well, follow my lead will you? I’ll do my best to outrun her.”

Hajime was about to question who exactly was ‘her’ when he noticed more bear glops gathering in front of them. Suddenly, he was turned to the left and was running in that direction, eyes fixed on the back of the head of the man, as they turned another corner when the path was becoming dense with monsters.

“Who are you?!” He managed to ask over his raggedy breath from running so much.

“Me? Well...” the other shrugged mid-running “Well it doesn’t matter because I’m not worth hearing about anyway. Complete trash. What about you?”

“Huh?” He felt his head spinning a little “Oh well I’m not worth hearing about either... I’m just a storehand...”

“I see...” the white haired man began to break into a sprint as bears came at them from two sides “How unlucky. Of all the people I run into it’s a nobody.”

“H-Hey!” That comment made him angry “That’s really-“

He stopped realizing they were being flanked on all sides. There was no way out.

“One moment.” The white haired man began taking his other hand “Just keep walking as usual would you?”

Hajime didn’t understand. How was this supposed to get him out of the situation? He complied anyway because he didn’t have any other ideas and then... his foot landed off the ground. They continued going up and up until they were far above the monsters, and started walking as normal as if there was an invisible floor, where he could look down and see the city below.

“Make sure you hold on.” The man told him, and Hajime nodded without question. He wasn’t exactly enthusiastic to see what happened if he let go of the person keeping him in the air. It was actually sort of beautiful looking down when he got used to it. He could see all the buildings and people below almost like a dollhouse but moving and bustling. And as he started noticing the birds, the man said “Well, I’d say they’re good as outran now.”

Hajime felt his steps go lower, like they’d run into a staircase on their walk, and soon they were on the ground.

“Um... thanks for the help.” Hajime told him, but the man seemed preoccupied walking away. Hajime spared him one last look, and then he turned, walking towards home.

* * *

 

Once he’d settled in at his house, he found his mind going back to whatever experience he just had. How could he not? He could remember the rushes of fear, but also the sense of wonder walking through the air. It happened so quickly, but left him feeling like it was longer ago than it truly was.

It was all cut through when a knock came to his door, and he had to wonder who’d be over at this time.

He walked to the door growing tenser with each step, only to realize his guest hadn’t bothered waiting, as she sent the door to the ground as soon as he came, and she didn’t even look like somebody he recognized. She had two fluffy stacks of blonde hair tied in pigtails, and eyes which looked radiantly blue, yet empty all the while. And her face had a smile that did not look warm.

“Huh. This house is a piece of shit anyways. Matches the owner.” Were the first words out of her mouth.

“... Is there a problem ma’am?” He glared “I should have you reported right now for breaking and entering you know.”

“Yeah, but the soldiers here aren’t really your friends are they?” She smiled “Especially after today’s... incident.”

He felt his blood run cold at her voice relishing the words as if she saw the events previous herself, and wanted to make him squirm.

“How do you know that?”

Of all things she sighed, and then said “How despairingly boring a response. Oh well. I’ll make this quick.”

Hajime was about to inquire what she meant, but was cut off when a swarm of globs like the ones he’d seen in the alley flood towards him. These ones never formed into bears, so all he saw was a mixture of black, white, and those sinister red eyes, swarming him, making it impossible to breathe. Almost as if his head had been dunked underwater. He slowly felt himself falling to his knees... and then it stopped, so he was just in a huddle on the floor gasping for precious air.

“You won’t be able to tell anyone about that curse.” The woman said “Better hope you can find your pal Nagito again.”

Unable to process thought, Hajime opened his eyes and looked up. Already gone. He sighed trying to remember what he heard... curse. As he remembered, he took notice of long strands of hair... his hair.

With a frantic feeling gathering in his chest, he jumped and ran for the bathroom to inspect the mirror, almost tripping over clumps of hair in the process and then he saw himself. Except this wasn’t him. It was a man with hair impossibly long, and in the place of his light green eyes, glowing red ones.

He slowly took in this mans image... and ran for a pair of scissors, going back to chop off his hair, until it was at its original length, but it simply elongated again, so quickly until it reached the same length as before. The same man was in his reflection.

“What am I going to do...?”


	2. A Day Outside

  
He ended up going to sleep before he took action. It was only an aesthetic difference after all. He could wait.

But how was he going to explain this to everybody? He couldn’t tell anyone about a witch cursing him, (and he couldn’t write it out either. He tried and it made his arms turn to lead) and there was no way people wouldn’t question his appearance. They might not even believe it’s him when they said. Who’d believe your hair randomly grew this much and your eyes turned red? Looking like this might even scare away customers!

Groaning, he leaned back and looked through his options. That witch said something about his pal Nagito. Was that the person who walked him through the air yesterday? It made sense. A wizard showing up and using magic, when one had been spotted recently. If he had magic, maybe he could break the spell.

But that left the question: how would he find him? Natsumi went on a search yesterday and came up fruitless.

It was worth trying. He just needed to find where the castle was spotted last and take it from there. Fingers crossed in tow.

He took a breath and a little food to keep his energy up and went.

* * *

  
People were staring when he walked around. How could they not with his appearance? Sighing, he took to trying to keep his hair out of his face, and just ended up tripping over it. He was starting to notice another problem with the excess of hair.

Sighing and looking to the distance he saw a small carriage ready to be pulled. Great.

“Excuse me!” He ran up taking some money out of a pouch “Can you take me to the last known location of the moving castle?”

The man within, a blonde wearing a set of glasses gave him a sneer.

“Why should I help you commoner? Do you think that money is of any worth to me?”

Oh. So this was what he was getting. He desperately wanted to snap back, but being polite was his best bet to getting the desired result, so he simply grit his teeth and went along.

“Sorry. But it’s really important to me see? Because I-“ He had a feeling like his throat was filling up with sand. “I-“ it happened again. He really couldn’t tell anyone.

“Hmph.” The man crossed his arms “I don’t have time to associate with rabble.”

He tossed the money back.

“Keep it.”

He knew he wasn’t going to get anywhere at this point so it was time for the response he was itching for.

“You must have a lot of friends huh?” He muttered sarcastically.

“I don’t have time for this.” He sighed “Now-“

“Byakuya!” Hajime turned to see someone short with light brown hair running towards them before stopping and bending down to catch his breath. Then he noticed Hajime.

“Huh?” He looked intimidated “You Uh...”

“I’m aware.” He sighed.

“O-o-oh! I didn’t mean anything bad by it!” The boy insisted “It’s just um... who are you?”

“Someone who apparently can’t trouble someone for a quick ride.” He sighed turning around.

“Hey, Wait!” The boy grabbed his shoulder and turned towards the carriage rider “Byakuya, I think we should at least try to be nice. Don’t you?”

Hajime watched the man in the carriage keep a hardened expression, but nonetheless he ended with “Get on.”

He caved? Hajime looked at the one who apparently convinced him, who had a wide smile now.

“Thank you...” He ended up muttering as he climbed aboard, though it was more to this new person.

“Um... I’m Makoto. Byakuya can be kinda...” The boy started as the carriage began going “Well, he’s not the best a lot of the time, but I’ve known him for a few years. He has his... um, well, he has his quirks, but... I think if he really tries he can be nice.”

Hajime looked at the man apparently named Byakuya. ... He kinda felt like Makoto was being generous in his description.

“Say, where were you going?” Makoto asked.

“He wants to see the moving castle.” Byakuya scoffed.

“Wait, really?”

“Well, only to its last known location.” He said rubbing the back of his head “I don’t actually know where it is. I just really need to find it.”

“Need to?” Makoto blinked at him “Why?”

“I... can’t say.” He sighed “Sorry. That must not sound too trustworthy.”

“It’s fine. I believe you.” Makoto smiled.

Hajime didn’t know how a soul this sweet to someone he just met could exist.

“Thanks. I mean it.”

“Alright. This is the place.” Byakuya said as the carriage halted “Get off.”

Hajime began to sit up, cursing as his hair got caught on the way out.

“Um... maybe you should cut your hair.” Makoto suggested.

“Trust me, I’ve tried.” He muttered managing to untangle the knot from the carriage “Thanks for your help.”

“Um... yeah. Goodbye!” Makoto waved, as Byakuya looked as though he were trying carefully not to acknowledge his existence as the carriage took off.

“Alright. Next step.”

* * *

 

He didn’t know how long he had walked... or how many times he tripped over his hair. Probably a few hours at this point, and he realized how much of a sucker he was going all this way to look for something nobody else had caught up to. Maybe he should just cut his losses and go home, then explain why he wasn’t at the shop yesterday, as well as what happened to him. If he could.

What a mess. With a sigh, he set himself onto a downed tree branch taking in the scenery. There was nothing but nature for miles, a melancholy shade of green, and a river to the end of the sight. He began to get up and walk to it, to take in his reflection. This look was only with him for a day, and yet he was already starting to forget what he used to look like. That bothered him more than anything else.

“I guess I’m set for life looking like this...” he sighed “Okay, whatever. Maybe it’s harder to walk around but all that changed is I look different. It’s not that big of a curse.”

The last sentence out of his mouth was what worried him. Was there more down the line?

Trying to push the thought away he looked up and saw it getting dark.

“I have to go home.” He stood up, trying to calm his hair blowing in the wind. When did it become so windy? And... why did he smell smoke?

An idea forming in his mind, he turned and he saw it. A massive building, with things lazily stacked, almost as if it was held together by an outside force because if not, there was no way the palace could sustain itself. And mechanical legs took steps, sending out gusts of air each time they did.

He had found it.

In his amazement, he failed to realize the castle was moving away now, until he got a dose of reality and began running.

“Wait!” He shouted, in hopes the castle could hear as well as move, but if it could, it didn’t stop for him, so he took matters into his own hands. Gathering up his hair so it wouldn’t be an inconvenience, he began sprinting for the castle taking notice of a platform holding a rickety looking door.

He jumped with all his might, just managing to land on the edge of the platform and leaned forward, grabbing a piece of the debris to stable himself. Then he walked forward, arm extended toward the door and opened, stumbled in and quickly slammed it behind him.

He stumbled forward a bit more, placing his hands upon the table. It had a cloth upon it, that was cream colored, and riddled with a design of a rope, curling over and over again.

With a prick of curiosity he traced his fingers across the table until a light voice said “Hey, hey.”

He almost tripped over his hair again, looking for whoever just spoke to him. Nobody was around...  
So...

“Over here.”

He tried to follow his ears to where he heard the voice, but when he looked in the direction all he saw was the fireplace which- Wait. Were those eyes?

Swallowing his nerve (and making sure none of his new mane got caught in the fire) he walked closer to see a pair of eyes, that seemed to be a pastel pink.

“Did you just... talk?”

“Yep.” She talked, having a gap in the fire as she spoke like a mouth opening to talk, with little sparks cracking within “My name is Chiaki Nanami. I’m...”

She remained quiet for a good minute, and Hajime was starting to think he was just going crazy and that’s why he briefly heard a talking fire but she spoke up again.

“I guess I’m kinda like a demon. I’m also the castles power source... I think.” She mentioned.

He corked an eyebrow. Watching this lump of fire crackling, and almost bobbing up and down and slowly blinking was... it seemed almost unaware of the fact it was just a crackling fire, and perfectly content not knowing.

“Well do you know where the owner of this place is?”

“You mean Nagito?” Chiaki asked “No. Usually he’s out for a while.... how come?”

“It’s... hard to put into words...” he muttered “But you have to have some idea right?”

“Well...”

“Yes?”

“I’m sleepy.” She yawned “Goodnight.”

And then her eyes closed disappearing into the flames.

“Hey, wait!” He shouted, but she was already snoring.

Well, maybe it was for the best. He was feeling worn out from his all day search anyway. With a yawn, he took to one of the chairs and leaned his head backwards, slowly succumbing to the jaws of sleep.


	3. The Residents Of the Castle

  
He let his eyes slowly flit open, his arms stretching to a yawn. It felt like he’d been out for a long time, indicated by how bright it was in comparison to last night, which highlighted the features of the room. It was bigger than he realized, and chock full of decorative objects, each one looking like meticulous work had been put into making them. But his looking was cut short when he took notice of a small child with green hair, tapping her foot at him.

“About time you wake up.” She muttered crossing her arms “Now, would you mind moving? You’re in my seat.”

“Um...” He didn’t expect to be faced with anyone once he awoke, his thoughts still muddled. He had to take a moment to gather himself, asking “Who are you?”

“Look it’s not hard. Get out-“

“Hold on Monaca.” Chiaki commented “We have someone knocking in the castle village.”

The young girl, apparently named Monaca sighed, then walked to a small wheelchair, sat down, and wheeled to the front door, turning a dial which spun a multicolored wheel around so that the arrow next to it pointed to the red colored area and opened the door to a man dressed in black.

“Um... I’m working on a case and need a solution for identifying fingerprints.”

“Okie-dokie! I’ll be with you in a second sir!”

Hajime watched Monaca spin in her chair, mouthing what the man said in a mocking tone with her back now turned, and wheeled to a shelf to grab a small bag, then turned back smiling and handed back over.

“You’ll come again won’t you?”

“Um... sure. If I do need help.”

Monaca closed the door, and stood up from the chair arms crossed.

“Okay, so you, out of my chair or-“

“There’s another customer in the Hopeful Shopping District.” Chiaki cut in.

“Goddamit...” Monaca mumbled sitting back down in the chair, and spinning the dial again so the arrow pointed to the dark green area. Then she opened the door to a blue haired smiling woman.

“I’d like a potion to help my plants please.”

“Of course!” Monaca wheeled to a table picking up a vial of green liquid and rolled back “Here you go!”

“Thanks.” The woman walked off and Monaca shut the door, looking utterly exhausted and stood up.

“Chair please?”

“Um... sure.” Hajime stood up and walked past her as she went to reclaim her seat, opening the door and looking out. Then he closed the door and turned the dial to the red and looked out to a completely different square. Next he turned to the dial to blue and walked into the outside of the castle from last night, same as he remembered.

“That’s amazing....”

“The way out when it’s on black is off limits you know.” Monaca mentioned. “Got it?”

“Okay... But...” Hajime turned to her, curious by the childs clear apathy “Aren’t you concerned with why there’s a stranger in your house?”

“Not really.” She leaned back as she spoke, like the subject bored her.

“Really? What if I’m dangerous?” He asked her “You’re not worried?”

“No.” She yawned “By the way, can you grab some snacks out of the cabinet?”

“I don’t know where the cabinet is.”

She looked resentful.

“Fine. Lazy butt.”

“That’s quite a bit of talk from someone who won’t get up for a simple snack.”

“I’m not here to be lectured.” Monaca claimed “If Big Bro were here, he’d get me a snack.”

“Big Bro...?” Hajime looked at her “Is that Nagi-“

“Customer at Castle Town.” Chiaki interrupted.

“Ugh.” Monaca got up and walked, pushing Hajime away and sat in her chair turning the dial and opening the door with a smile. “May I help you?”

“Nyeh...” a short red-head said on the other side “I need mana.”

Monaca got the girl her product and gave it to her smiling “Here you go Ms. Moron- I mean mage.”

“Nyeh... thank you.” The girl left and Monaca shut the door, got up and plopped herself down in her chair. Hajime followed.

“And to answer your question yes. Nagito is my big bro. Not biologically mind you.” She said “Imagine having the shit luck of being blood related to that crazy. Literally.”

“What are you-“

“Doesn’t matter.” She interrupted “By the way, how do you know Big Sis Junko?”

“... Huh?”

“I sensed her magic on you. So you’ve obviously met her recently.” Monaca said “So, how?”

If her magic was on him, Hajime was starting to connect the dots that this Big Sis Junko was his current least favorite witch. But Chiaki piped up before he could say much.

“Junko? That doesn’t sound good.”

Monaca scoffed.

“Do you people know Junko?” Hajime asked “How much do you know?”

“Mm... she’s not the most welcome person in this household let’s just say.” Monaca shrugged “Except for me. I wouldn’t mind if she came around.”

“Um... alright.” That didn’t pull up the information that he desired “What else?”

“Mm.” Monaca gave him a sideways glance “Well, if you don’t know, I don’t think either of us have to tell you.”

“What? Why not?”

“Because obviously, you’re some random guy who got dragged here by her magic somehow.” She smiled coldly “Am I right?”

He couldn’t believe how fast she’d seen right through him. Was he that much of an open-book?

“Well, why would you think I’d be dragged here for?” He asked, trying to disguise his voice to be confident. “Any reason I’d be sent over because of this person?”

“Who knows. And who cares.” Monaca said “Not me.”

“...I don’t think he has any ill will.” Chiaki said after a moment of quiet “So, I’m fine if he stays.”

“... Thank you.” He sighed. It was nice having a little hospitality, if small. But it wasn’t his main concern. At this point all he wanted was to meet Nagito and see if he could do anything about this curse. (He could ask Monaca but he had a feeling that would get him nowhere) He began to stand at the entrance because there was nothing else to do aside from just that, waiting for a person with the slimmest chance of solving his predicament would come through.

As if an answer to his prayers had arrived the door opened and on the other side was a familiar white haired man. He was grinning, his back straightened and took a few steps in... and then he proceeded to trip over the wheelchair, foot slipping over the wheel, and going backwards to the ground.

“Whoa!” Hajime moved to catch him, stretching out his arms enough that the other fell back on them, and he managed to pull him back into a standing position from there “Are you alright?”

The other boy stared at him for a few moments, not looking terribly shocked, but just enough to be dazed for a second, then bouncing right back and asking “Who are you?”

That’s right. He was a stranger just standing in the doorway. How was he going to explain that?

“Uh... well...”

“Hey, Big Bro Nagito, get me a snack!” Monaca called.

“Ah, of course!” He began to break away from Hajime’s grip smiling “But, do make an effort not to leave your chair in the doorway please. I’ve tripped over it so many times.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Monaca hand waved clearly not listening “Whatever.”

If Nagito sensed that she was ignoring him, he didn’t care, already heading towards one of the cabinets and withdrawing a bag of popcorn then handing it to Monaca.

“Now,” He turned to Hajime “For my question. Who, are you?”

“Well I’m...” He felt sand filling up his throat again. So much for telling him he was the person from yesterday. He tried again with his name but... it was the same feeling. Wait. Did the curse prevent that? If so much as telling other people who he was, was a problem, then he was right to be worried about just how much this curse would affect him.

“Hm?” Nagito cocked his head. He was clearly waiting for an answer but Hajime didn’t have the one he’d been hoping to give.

“My name is...” He wracked his mind for the first name to pop up as filler until he could get the real one out, managing to settle on one of the ideas which came to his head “Izuru Kamukura.”


	4. A New Home

“Izuru Kamukura?” Nagito regarded him with curiosity “I don’t think I’ve ever heard that name before.”

Hajime watched the other boy study him with greenish grey eyes, questioning, yet still calm and no sense of urgency lied within them.

“Can you tell me about yourself.”

Hajime knew he couldn’t tell him anything, and cursed the fact it was so, closing his eyes.

“I... can’t say anything. I do have my reasons for being here though. I promise.”

“So you can’t tell me...” Nagito tilted his head but soon after, a look of excitement twinkles in him “It must be something amazing then isn’t it?”

“Well...” he thought of how the circumstances to get him in this situation were pretty fantastic “You could say such a thing.”

“Ah! I knew it!” Nagito looks as though he’s bursting with joy “For what reason would you come to the home of trash like me though? I obviously am not worth any of your precious time! Perhaps for a request? Oh no, what am I saying, of course you wouldn’t need help from lowly old me!”

“Big Bro...” Monaca looks up at them glaring “You’re being creepy again.”

“Monaca...” Chiaki’s voice came from the hearth, sounding disapproving. “Can you try to be nice?”

Monaca rolled her eyes but she didn’t speak another word after that.

“So, what would bring you here then?” Nagito asked.

“I...” Hajime realized at that moment just how dumb his plan was. He was supposed to get help fixing his curse when he didn’t even know how to ask for said help in the first place. Still, he couldn’t stand just turning around and going home after he’d gotten this far. He knew this place had magic supplies, so maybe he could learn what they were, and possibly lift the curse himself. That would call for many hours spent here though. Unless maybe... “I’m looking for a place to live.” He maintained eye contact with Nagito as he said it “I can no longer take root in my old home. That’s why I must live here.”

“Truly? You want to live here?” Hajime watched the other boy burst into energy “What an honor! Oh of course! I need to prepare a room! If you’ll give me a moment...”

Nagito ran up the spiraling staircase, until Hajime couldn’t see him any longer and Monaca let out a scoff.

“You know, I can still tell him about Big Sis Junko.” 

He knew that would be a factor “So you’re planning on ratting me out?”

“Nah. Too boring.” She kicked back her head “I wanna wait a while before I tell him. That’s more interesting.”

“Boring...?” For some reason that word really struck a chord with him. 

“Monaca...” Chiaki reprimanded still bobbing in the fireplace “I don’t think it matters what’s on him.”

“So you really do trust me.” He walked to see the embers flickering and light up so it looked like she was smiling.

“If people just started thinking badly of others at the first sign of suspicion, nobody would trust anybody.” She assured him “... I think.”

“That’s the second time you’ve finished with ‘I think’” He muttered. It kinda made the words carry a little less weight.

“She does that a lot.” Monaca told him “Get used to it if you’re living here.”

He had a feeling this girl did not care about whether or not he got used to the musings of the sentient fire.

“Well, never mind. Maybe I’ll try tidying this place up to pass the time.” He shrugged, taking a piece of cloth from the kitchen to tie his hair back.

“It’s perfectly clean dumbass.”

Hajime came from a place nothing was ever clean enough. The store always kept him on his toes to clean up, but he found he couldn’t tell her that so he kept his mouth shut. The first thing he did was pull the tablecloth out from the table and shake it out so all dust would fall to the ground, and began to lay it back down and smooth it out. Then he grabbed a broom he noticed next to the fireplace and began sweeping up the dust that had fallen. Cleaning up this place, had a way of making him feel like it was already a home of his, and that he’d lived here for a while. It was relaxing.

But after some time he noticed a faint glow radiating from a corner. 

He went to inspect, bending down to the faint light and opened the cabinet. What he saw was broken. Pieces of blue shards, laying around, making their best effort to keep shining despite everything. Almost pitifully.

“What is...”

“Broken hope fragments.” Chiaki cut in.

“Just forget you saw it.” Monaca followed up “Its more trouble explaining than it’s worth.”

Hajime didn’t move. He kept staring at the jewels for who knew how much time and slowly he reached in but-

“The room is prepared!” 

He quickly gathered himself enough to stand up and brush himself off, then watched Nagito come down the stairs.

“Well... that’s good.” He smiled “Can I go see?”

“Of course. Follow me.” Nagito took off up the stairway and Hajime had to sigh. Climbing that with his hair would be no easy task.

He ended up gripping to the column for dear life on his way up, then looked around. It was definitely spacey up here. It looked like the halls of a mansion. Big, carpeting on the floor, and walls covered in artwork depicting portraits of people. He took note how each one had separate features, some imbued with confidence like it was in their bloodstream, others more quiet and timid looking. It was almost fascinating, but it came to a stop when he approached Nagito who’d stopped in front of a door.

“Sorry that trash like me isn’t amazing at preparing rooms.” He sighed “I hope you’ll at least accept my shabby preparations.”

And then he opened to the most luxurious room Hajime had ever seen. 

The bed was huge. King sized. And it looked just as soft as it did big. The walls were covered in images of stars, that even seemed to occasionally twinkle. The ground was covered in a plush rug, and on the two nightstands were small lamps.

“It’s beautiful...”

“Ah... you’re too kind.” Nagito smiled “Really, I know it’s awful. It’s only the best that someone like me can do, and I think we both know that’s not saying much.”

“What...?” He spared him a glance. The guys put downs of himself sounded genuine but his face suggested otherwise, upturned in a wide smile.

“Big Bro!” Monaca yelled from downstairs “I want a glass of water!”

“Ah! Coming Monaca!” Nagito turned around “I hope you’ll forgive me for departing Izuru. A big brothers job is never done!”

And he wandered out, most likely to attend to Monaca’s demanded.

Hajime turned taking a look towards the room. He really did not know what Nagito was talking about. It was someplace incredible. But was he really going to live here? Just disappear off the map from his old life and friends? But what else could he do? By the looks of it, he couldn’t even tell anyone it was him. And they wouldn’t recognize him like this.

He reminded himself that this was all temporary. He just needed to have faith he’d be able to fix things and get back to his normal life. And it seemed like there was plenty of things to keep him upright here.

Then a loud noise came from downstairs.

CRASH


	5. Chapter 5

“H-huh?” What was that crash from? Nothing bad happened did it? 

Without any second thoughts, began to gather up his hair and quickly took to the stairs to run downstairs and found that what he’d gotten so worried about was just some broken glass on the ground.

“Well, this is unfortunate.” Nagito sighed “Those were all our glasses. A glass of water doesn’t seem too feasible now.”

Monaca blew some hair out of her face “Son of a-“

“Customer at castle town.” Chiaki interrupted.

“Ugh...” Monaca stood up letting crumbs of food fall to the ground and made her preparations for opening the door, doing so greeting her with a muscular looking women holding a basket.

“I would like to give this tea-set as payment if that is alright.”

“Of course.” Monaca said in a sweet voice “Just give me your order.”

“Protein.”

Monaca grabbed a bottle right off the shelf next to her and gave it to the woman taking the tea set from her.

“Come again.”

She closed the door then immediately walked up to Nagito putting the basket in his hands.

“There. Fill one of those tea cups with water.”

“My.” Nagito opened the basket to a sight so beautiful it made Hajime gasp. Each individual piece of the tea set was covered in cherry blossoms slowly falling to the ground “I guess it’s not so bad I lost those glasses after all now that I have this.”

He began to hum as he turned on the sink and held one of the teacups to it, letting it fill with water then bought it to Monaca.

“Here you go.”

“Hey, I’ll clean up the glass.” Hajime added.

“Oh, you don’t need to do that.” Nagito smiled “You’ve already done plenty of cleaning.”

“Wha- oh. It wasn’t that much.” It was so minuscule he didn’t think he’d notice. Maybe the guy just had an eye for details. “It’s not a problem though. I’m just rooming here so I should return the hospitality a little bit.”

“I insist... let me handle it.” Nagito smiled “Make yourself comfortable. There’s no need to trouble yourself.”

“No matter what you say, it’s not trouble and I’m doing it.” Hajime went to retrieve the broom from earlier and went back to the glass to begin sweeping.

“Wow... so insistent.” Nagito remarked “Maybe you’re the Ultimate Sweeper.”

“I’d hope that’s not my greatest talent.” He glared.

“Oh hey. Maybe he’s useful.” Monaca said “Who woulda thought?”

“Hey, brat, wanna learn some manners?!”

“Nagito, you spoil her too much.” Chiaki sighed “You need to-“

“Big Bro!” Monaca interrupted “I want a refill!”

“-Say no more often.”

“Of course my little sister! Right away!”

It seemed like he wasn’t the type of guy to take outside suggestions.

“I’m... going back to my room.” He sighed “See you.”

“Of course!” Nagito waved “Get some rest! My house is your house!”

Hajime rolled his eyes and went upstairs. How long was he living in this place?


End file.
